


Mornings Are Quiet

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Another morning comes invitingly with rain and deep slumber.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 35





	Mornings Are Quiet

Therese was pulling the covers tighter around her with her head nestling more comfortably on the pillow. She slept with rain pouring outside. With her legs folded, feet tucked under, she was warm. She was content.

Carol’s arm was draped around her from laying beside her. She gave Therese a small squeeze before rising up to pull the covers off her and get down from the bed. 

The apartment was lying still and quiet with sounds of the fridge’s motor running in the kitchen and the rapid patter of raindrops hitting every sealed window. 

In her plaid robe, Carol moved her way to the kitchen to switch on the stove and boil some tea for both her and Therese. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes. She began to think of the start of a new day. A new morning.

**xxxx**


End file.
